Beauty of Annihilation
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: It's been years since element 115 was used to create the undead, but the dead have risen again. Now it's up to a new team of zombie-slayers...but will they be able to survive on their own? Will they need advice? Time will tell. Mostly OC story, will feature original characters!
1. Chapter 1

Heroes aren't born; they're made. I found that out, when I chose to retaliate in all forms of aggression. it all started on a cool autumn day, at the local High school. I was talking with my pals, when we heard a moaning sound. When I turned toward the noise, I had a shiver going down my spine. I had seen something like it before…in a video game. I had believed that it was possible for voodoo zombies to exist, but for run-of-the-mill zombies? Nope. I didn't believe in that sort of thing; but lo and behold, an actual zombie was wobbling toward me. At first, there was only one, then another crawled up from the ground… then another, and another. We'd counted at least twenty-four, when someone decided to freak out. "Oh, my god! What the hell are those things!?" I knew we were in trouble when she had screamed that. Mitsu, one of my friends, said, "If I only had my sword…" I nodded in agreement. Knowing him, he could plow through the zombies in a matter of seconds; I figured that we'd have about a minute, before they started running after us. Mikala was almost petrified, until she heard me say, "Okay, it's time to kick some ass," then I cracked my knuckles. I ran up, and snapped the thing's neck. That's right about when I got a good look at its attire: Nazi uniform. The swastika was displayed on the left arm, and the Third Reich's cross was on a shirt pocket. I looked at the rest of the undead, and noticed that some were conducting the lock-step formation. I looked at my group of friends, and said, "I know how to deal with these sons of bitches, Let's go!" Mitsu nodded, and followed. Mikala was looking at me like I was crazy, but came with us. The rest of my friends didn't tag along, mostly because they'd get in trouble for leaving the school, but they were terrified of what would happen. Mitsu's house was a mile or so up the road, or that's what I heard. When we'd gotten there, the door was unlocked, and it was vacant.

We searched the house, looking for weapons to use, and we found them. The place was nearly filled to the brim with Japanese mêlée weapons. There were Katanas, Bo-staffs, nun-chucks, and tons of other things that I didn't recognize. I was ok with a mêlée weapon, but only for up close encounters, not on a regular basis; I needed a gun or two. Mitsu was happy, and he felt that he had "The power of a thousand wombats." I was constantly looking for something that would fit my style, but nothing was useful to my build. I'm about a medium build, so a katana or a staff would do the trick, right? Wrong. The Katana was to light, and the staff was to large and cumbersome. I needed a knife; not a kitchen knife, but something that could kill something if stuck in the right place. By the time we had gotten Mitsu and Mikala weapons, the town had gone to hell. Panic in the streets, and lots of those undead, maggot-whores running around. I still hadn't acquired a weapon of conventional use, so we stopped by a local gun shop. They had everything from a Smith & Wesson handgun, to a fifty cal machine gun. I had grabbed a Colt 1911. It held a .45 ACP round, like the Thompson SMG. It wasn't as powerful as a Smith & Wesson 500 magnum, which could break your wrist, but it was enough to put someone on their knees… Anyway, I had a side arm, but not a conventional semi-auto/automatic weapon, like an M14, or an M16…or even the Russian PPSh-41. I saw MP5k's, shotguns, bolt-action rifles….nothing that fit my personality. I knew that we'd need to get on a military base to get some good guns, but I was looking hard for something I could keep for a while. Mitsu had more luck; he'd picked up a P99 pistol, and Mikala just picked up a shotgun. I was still looking, when I saw a section for military weapons, and recreational weapons for collectors. I saw everything from Semi-auto rifles, to SMGs. Among those SMGs, were the Thompson, the AK-74u, The Russian PPSh, and others that I don't want to list. When my eyes settled on the PPSh, I knew that it was the gun for me. I grabbed it from the rack, loaded up its drum mag, and cocked it. I saw an M14 as well, and I thought that it was my lucky day. For the M14, I put a Red-dot scope on it, but I made the lens blue, the dot into three, like the Predator's aiming device, and made it teal. I didn't put anything on the PPSh, because I didn't know what would look good on it. Mikala came in, and grabbed a 74u, and when Mitsu walked in, he went straight for the LMGs, like the HK-21, the RPK, and the M60…apparently he wanted to be Rambo or something. "Does this gun make me look too much like Rambo, or Commando?" Mitsu asked, sporting a smile like he was a small 3-year-old kid who got everything he wanted. "Drop the smile, and you'd look like both," I said, dismantling the M14.

Mikala was looking at her 74u, and was wondering how to dismantle it, for cleaning or modifying purposes. I went over and said, "Try doing this," I took the mag out, and started dismantling it. As I explained how to do it, she was intensely listening. Mitsu piled ammo into the magus for the M60, and started cleaning it. I showed Mikala how to modify guns, and how to pull them apart and put them back together. I went back, and put my guns back together. I cocked the bolt on my M14, and pulled the cocking mechanism back on the PPSh, and pulled the slide back on my 1911. I was ready for hell. Mikala pulled the cocking mechanism back on her 74u, and cocked her shotgun. Mitsu cocked his M60, and put his sword in its sheath. "Both of you need side arms. Go pick one up, before we leave," I said, checking my mags to see if they were secure. Mitsu grabbed a Glock, and Mikala picked up a CZ-75. When we walked out into the street, I was the first to see them. They started coming hordes, then there was a streak of lightning; over-sized dogs came from them. "Hellhounds!" I exclaimed, and rapidly fired my pistol. I started running. I was hoping that they were following close behind, cause when it came down to it, I'd rather run than fight hordes of those gutter-slugs. Walkers weren't a problem; it was the runners that we had to worry about.

We'd gotten over to an ARMY surplus store, which held everything from knives, to clothes/backpacks/equipment, to Air soft guns and toys. We ransacked the place, looking for the right kind of equipment, clothes and some combat boots. I had busted in the counter which had knives on display. I tried a few of them out, and I didn't like them… until I picked up one that was for the Marines and gave it a good swing. I absolutely loved the feel of it. Mitsu had upgraded from a normal teenager with ruffed up clothing, to looking like a soldier, and…wow, Mikala looked fantastic in Military uniforms. I picked up some USMC garb and used that. We picked up some cots, folded them up, and stuffed them in a duffle bag. We'd packed pretty much the essential: Guns, ammo, food, water, and beds. We had no transportation, and we didn't have our licenses yet… Although, it was a zombie invasion, so we didn't technically need one. Anyway, we'd gotten all of our stuff packed, and ready to go, when we heard pounding on the doors and windows. I automatically though about those times that I'd played Call of Duty Zombies, and remembered one thing: Don't run into corners. Mitsu took a defensive position near the back of the room, and "Dug in" for the fight. Mikala was fidgeting, 'cause we hadn't gotten her AK-74u all fixed up. "Don't worry about it, we'll get it," I said, pushing down the slide lock on my 1911. The scream was scary familiar, which sent chills down my spine. My eyesight focused, and I looked down the iron sights. The first wave started, and it seemed like it wouldn't stop. It seemed easy enough, but when I heard a guttural roar, I knew we'd be in trouble very soon. "Crawlers, inbound," I yelled, as I pulled out my M14. Mitsu's eyes went wide when he saw them, and Mikala gave a small whimper. I aimed, and gave one a good shot to the head. The body crumpled to the ground, then exploded, leaving a noxious smell. "Oh, Fuck me that smells!" I yelled, covering my nose, Mitsu nearly gagged on it. The smell was a cross from Rotten eggs, and skunk fumes…ugh. We fought, and we fought hard. After a while, the waves had subsided, and we could get out of that death trap. We'd gotten up the stairs, and there was Mikala's AK-74u, or as I like to call it, the "AK74fu2."

Once again, we were on the street, and were being followed by ravenous freaks. "Die…again…BONEBAG!" I yelled, kicking a crawler aside. We kept running, until I remembered something very important: I needed to see how my family was doing, over on the west side of the city. It would take forever to get out that way on foot, and we weren't really in the mood to be running our legs off. We found an abandoned car, and hot-wired it. It was really a conflict of leadership; Mitsu was the oldest, but I had the most experience. We both knew that we'd need to choose a leader, otherwise, we'd get into some deep shit, and we'd have no one to get us out of it. We were going down the high way, when off to our right, we saw a large group of the undead, just kind of walking along. It was so strange, that it was almost like it was from George A. Romeo's Land of the Dead. We saw a flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder, and it began to rain.

* * *

**And this is my first CoD Zombies story! Don't worry, this will tie into the zombies storyline, I just have to tweak it a little. Don't forget to Review, follow or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

We'd made it past downtown, and were nearly there. I started to see small groups of those marrow-munchers move into the suburbs. A chill ran down my spine, and fear entered my heart. What if my family wasn't there? What if they were bitten? Well, I wouldn't know until I saw it for myself. We came up on my cousin's home, expecting the worse; but to my relief, It looked like the yard was well defended, the windows were boarded up, and there was barbed wire fence outlining the yard. I picked up a stick, and tossed it at the fence. ZAP! The fence was electrified. I saw the door move slightly, and the end of a gun poke out, I raised my arms in surrender, hoping not to get shot. I called to the door, "It's me!" The figure in the doorway relaxed, and called out, "You damned fool, I nearly shot your ass to kingdom come!" I smiled and shook my head, and motioned for my "team" to follow me. I led them up a path to the house. We got in, and the defenses went up; My cousin introduced himself to my team, and they introduced themselves. "How is it up north? Untouched, or infested?" Andrew asked, getting us a drink. "Infested," I said, then I took a swig of what ever the liquid was. I heard him say, "Shit…"

"Listen, Andrew, There's nothing left for us here, and we can't really stay in one spot, we need to keep moving." I said, getting up. He nodded, then Mitsu said, "Hey, some walkers are starting to gather, want me take them all out?" I shook my head, "No, save your ammo, let the traps take care of 'em." The fence began to fry the ones in the front, and the others watched as their brethren were cooked to well-done. We watched in dismay, as the second row climbed over the ones that were roasting, and onto the lawn. "Now, can I waste them," Mitsu forced, cocking his M60. I studied the undead, hoping that they wouldn't get very close; to my discouragement, they were tripping the traps faster than they could get set back up, and they were nearly to the house. "Fire," I said, putting a hand on my friend's shoulder. They dropped like rocks. Andrew got his guns and ammo packed up, and got ready to make a dash for the car we'd used. The crowd had thinned, and we made a mad dash for the car… until we realized that it wasn't gonna carry all of us _and _our equipment. "Figures," I muttered, "We need a bigger vehicle…" Andrew snickered. I saw a pick-up not to far from where we were, so I grabbed my stuff and ran for it. When my team saw what I was doing, the dead-meat caught our scent. "MITSU! COVER OUR ASSES!" I yelled as I hot-wired the truck. Andrew threw his stuff in the back with the rest of our gear, and hopped in. Mikala jumped into the passenger seat, and Mitsu was spraying into the "train" that had been formed. I got the thing started, and Mitsu knew it was time to go. He leaped backward, and landed in the back. We were off, and were leaving those dirt-sacks behind. Mikala said that she had some unfinished business back up north, and that the next time we were up that way, that we could drop her off. I figured that it had to do with family, and I thought that it would be a good idea, but I had to finish my business over here first. It was maybe twenty minutes later, when I saw the High School. I stopped the pick-up truck, grabbed my weapons and climbed out. Mitsu leaped to my side with his M60, but then I said, "Don't bring that in, the bullets'll go through the walls, and kill possible survivors, use your sword." I put my M14 in the back, and said, "Andrew, Mikala, wait here, if there's any trouble, honk the horn." With that, I walked through the doors of the school in a search for my friend.

When we walked in, I immediately saw zombies banging on a door, and there were screams behind it. I took Mitsu's sword from its sheath and cut them down into freak-bits. I rapped lightly on the door, and said, "Is anyone hurt in there," I listened closely, and I heard a voice say, "No, we aren't; Who are you?" I smiled, "A friend, is Tawny in there?" My smiled dropped when they said no. I then asked them where I might be able to find her, and they didn't know… figures. I thanked them and went on my way. Mitsu caught up to me, and said, "Dude, can I have my sword back?" I gave it to him, with a nod. We continually searched the building, pounding on each door, asking where she was, I had nearly given up hope… untilI saw a swarm of those undead gutter-slugs at a double door, and were pounding on it. Either there was something in the room behind the door that had just run in there, or they just wanted in; I wasn't really sure of the latter. I hefted up my PPSh, and gave a quick spray. They turned around and gawked at me, debating whether or not I was an easy meal… or they didn't know what to do, until I gave another quick spray. They fell to the floor with a thump. The group wasn't all that big, maybe Ten or Fifteen of those things. I quickly ran up to the door and knocked on it. "Hello? Who's out there," came a familiar voice. I gave a large smile, and said, "It's me, Tawn; I'm here to get you outta here!" I looked at Mitsu and said, "Cover me, I'm gonna see if I can get this door open," I went up, and tried to force the door open. after a couple of hits to the door, I decided to back up to the wall, then charge it. Let's just say, that the door busted, and splintered. As I got up from the floor, I saw Tawny, her boyfriend, Luke, and her brother, huddled in the corner of the room. Huffing, I said, "Come with me if you wanna live," I reloaded my PPSh. "Uh, dude, we got company!" Mitsu shouted from the hallway. I heard him grunt, and I heard the sound of flesh being cut. I looked back, then back at the three, and said, "Either we go now and live, or we can stay and die; it's your choice, but I vote for living," I walked out, to see Mitsu doing a Japanese sword thing and completely slicing them to pieces. "You seem to be having fun," I said, cocking an eyebrow. He just chuckled, and continued what he was doing. Tawny said, "We're right behind you," I looked back at them, and grinned, "Then stay close, I don't wanna lose anybody. Mitsu, let's go!" He gave a salute, and covered us. Going through the maze of corridors, I finally got everyone out. It had started to rain again, and the rest of my team were waiting in a hummer with our equipment. The engine was running, and They were in the spots that they were with the pick-up. The three of them ran for the hummer, but apparently, my party had neglected to warn us about any walkers. Tawny had made it to the hummer, and her brother was getting in, and her boyfriend was maybe a few feet from the vehicle, when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I swung in the direction of the movement, and saw maybe four or five of those walking gutter-slugs. Time seemed to slow down, and I watched, in terror, as one of them grabbed hold of Tawny's boyfriend, and sunk its teeth into his neck. I pulled out my 1911, and fired once. The zombie was killed, but I was too late to save him. "_Yebat' _!" I cursed, and rushed over to him. I put my hand over the wound, but I knew it was only a matter of time. Mitsu killed the remaining ones. "Hang in there, pal, Stay with me…" I said, looking him in the eye. As he gasped for breath, he pulled me close, and whispered in my ear, "Tell her that I love her…" then his pulse stopped. I put him down, gently, got up, and pulled out my pistol. I was about to put a round in his head, but Tawny stopped me. "NO," She wailed, "We have to bury him!" I looked at her, and said, "He was bitten, which means that he could come back any minute, and feast on us. Also, he wasn't bitten by a normal zombie, like in the movies, he was bitten by one that was infected by element 115." As if on que, his eyes opened, and tried to bite my ankle. I saw him move, and I popped off a shot in self-defense. Tawny began to tremble; I looked at Mitsu, and he shrugged. I saw her start to fall to her knees, but I managed to catch her. She tried to push me away, but then she just let me hold her. "We have to go, They probably heard the shot." I said, Picking her up from the ground. We climbed into the vehicle, and drove off.

It was a tight fit, even for a hummer; I was true to my word, and dropped Mikala off back up at the north side of the city. "Thanks for everything," She said, as she hugged Mitsu and I. We were like brothers to her, and it was hard letting family go; She handed me her AK-74u, and said, "Take this, I won't be needing it," I gave a small smile, and said, "We'll miss ya, _Misha_," I said, taking the SMG. She grabbed her shotgun, and all the ammo she had for it, and walked off. To this day, I still don't know what happened to her, did she die? Did she survive? Did she find a place that wasn't infected? I don't know, but one day, I may find out. Anyway, we had driven around the country, for maybe a few months, and we'd done fairly well, although we'd picked up some stragglers, it was perfect. Mitsu and I had honed our Martial Arts skills, mine being Jeet Kune Do, and his being Mui Thai. Also, Andrew had started a family with on of the stragglers we'd picked up. Her name was Sam. Tawny had finally come around from what happened to Luke a few months back. I could tell that she was still blaming me for what happened, and I guess that I deserved it. I had told her what he had said to me, maybe a few weeks after; she hadn't responded to what I had said, and I guess that she didn't want to talk. This world had become hell, and we were gonna find a way to survive it, even if it cost us our sanity. Every so often, Andrew, Mitsu and I would go out to a local military base and look through their files for Element 115. We found the element mentioned in old Nazi documents; Necromancers, raising the dead, and just a bunch of creepy stuff. Apparently, this had happened before, and it was stopped… but I guess the ones who had stopped this 115 mess hadn't finished the job, or they had died trying.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was July 4th, the year didn't matter. It was our nation's birthday, our independence day. We had a small celebration, since there was no one to send up fireworks that night. The night was warm, and it was a clouded sky. Lighting flashed, and the thunder roared; the storm was great. My squad, consisting of my cousin, my two friends and I, figured that it was time to set up a place that had no infection, and would broadcast a message, telling people that there was such a place. We couldn't promise anything, other than to keep people safe; even then, the undead would eventually find the settlement, and would raze it to the ground. It got to be that time when we had to go to a military base and look deeper into this 115 business. I was always told that the Nazis didn't succeed with it… but I was told wrong; they had succeeded, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. I happened by a file on an old Nazi scientist, his name was Dr. Edward Richtofen. His notes were full of nonsense and insanity, but they did explain how this mess was started. Apparently, they wanted to raise the dead against the allies, to win the war. It was mentioned that the element had landed in the swamps of Shi No Numa, and was found by the Japanese. They shipped it to Germany, where the Nazis could experiment. I read that Richtofen and his mentor, Dr. Maxis, used Samantha Maxis's dog to test teleportation. Lightning had struck the teleporter, causing it to malfunction, and not bring the dog back as it had been. When it had reappeared in their laboratory, it had died, and mutated. Dr. Richtofen walked out of the room, shut the door and locked his mentor and his mentor's daughter in with it. It was very shocking, what he had done…I guess that led him to become diagnosed with schizophrenia. Mitsu had leaned up against a lever, and it had slipped from its spot. The actual power had turned on, and had put everything on their full potential. The servers were willing to give us more information on the subject, and we'd gotten a reprieve from the secondary generators. Then we heard a whirring sound…

***Meanwhile***

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, Dempsey chucked a grenade backwards toward his rape-train. Nikolai yelled, "Die now, but you were dead before…AH FUCK YOU!" He hefted his PPSh, and sprayed at Dempsey's train. Richtofen ran and turned the power on, Takeo covered him. "Link ze teleporter to ze mainframe, Takeo. I can hold this position." Takeo gave a nod and ran for the mainframe. The blood splattered across the floor, and Dempsey slipped. "Ah, Hell! They're right on me!" Dempsey yelled, as he started firing his M16 at the train. He then remembered that he had the Wonder waffle, pulled it out, and took a shot at the train. They went down instantly. "Don't worry Dempsey, I got you," Nikolai said, helping the American to his feet. "Thanks, Nik." Dempsey said, and looked around, "Where's Richtofen and Takeo?" Nikolai shrugged, and said, "Well, the power's been turned on, so I guess they went to do that. Want drink?" Nikolai handed Juggernog to Dempsey. "That hit the spot," Dempsey noted. Then he saw Takeo run up to them and say, "The teleporter's linked, and the doctor is waiting for us," Nikolai turned around to walk the way that he had come, but saw Richtofen running for his life, with a train behind him. "You sure, 'cause I see a worm-train coming right at us, with Richtofen leading it." Dempsey and Takeo turned to see this as well, and saw that Richtofen actually had a concerned look on his face, "I'm not afraid, but I could use some help!" he shouted. Dempsey took out the wonder waffle, Takeo brought out winter's howl, and Nikolai unholstered the Ray Gun. Richtofen saw them ready and aim, he dived, then they shot. Takeo slowed them down, Nikolai took their legs, and Dempsey delivered the final blow: electrocution. The former nazi sat up, and looked at the mess that his team mates had made, "Very nice, now, it's time to get out of zis hell-hole. Follow me!" The zombie-slayers holstered their wonder weapons, and followed the schizophrenic German. Blood had splattered all over their clothes and they hadn't taken a hot shower in months. They were nearing the teleporter, when a napalm zombie decided it was a good time to explode. The four went tumbling down to the ground. "Fuck! That hurts!" Dempsey screamed, holding his side. Nikolai yelled, "I think it tried to take my vodka!" Takeo was out cold, and Richtofen started dragging him towards the teleporter. "Dempshey! Nikolai! Let's go," the German ordered, pulling the bushido warrior into the machine. The Marine pulled up his Soviet counterpart, and ran for the mechanism. They leaped into the contraption, and disappeared into the depths of time.

***Back at the military base***

I took the cover off of a machine. It was a teleporter! It was lit up like a Christmas tree. At the base of the mechanism, the lights were gutting brighter, and brighter. "Shield you eyes!" I ordered, and averted my eyes. I took a few steps back. When the light was gone, I saw four men in the machine. "Ugh…Where are we?" said a grovely voice. "Don't know…don't care…need vodka…" said another. One of them gagged. The final one looked around, and said, "It looks like a military base of some kind," He spotted me, and said, "You, young man, what year is it?" I stammered, "Uhm, it's - it's 2018." They looked at each other, then back at me. "Good to know someone's still alive. Name's Dempsey," He stood up and walked over to me. He stuck out his hand, and I took it. They say you can learn a lot by a person's handshake; I did learn something: The guy had extensive training as military personnel. "You look like a military man, which branch did you work for?" Mitsu asked Dempsey. "USMC, Ooh-Rah!" said the Marine. I gave a salute, and said, "Thank you for your service, sir," Mitsu and Andrew gave a salute as well. Richtofen got Takeo up on his feet, and said, "Is sere anyplace vhere ve can get Takeo some medical attention? I'm afraid that all of the Teleportation has cause him to get sick with something." Mitsu walked up, and took some of Takeo's weight. Andrew looked at them as a whole, and said, "Looks like you fellas have been through hell," They nodded. Mitsu asked Takeo, _"Dono kurai tōku made kita?" _He replied, _"Hijō ni. Demo, watashi wa hitotsu no gimon o motte iru: Watashitachiha, sensōnikatsumashita ka?" _Mitsu shook his head, and Takeo's head sagged. "So, where is nearest alcohol store? I need to refill Vodka bottle," said the Russian. "First, Takeo needs meds, then you can have your vodka," Dempsey said, reloading his M16. I saw the special weapons they had, and said, "Nice weapons, where'd you get 'em?" Nikolai blurted, "A possessed box," we all looked at each other, then started laughing, because the idea of a possessed box giving out guns was a crazy one.

We'd gotten the four of them down to the medical wing, and gave them all the meeds they needed. "It's great that you're helping us and all, but is the threat neutralized?" Dempsey asked. "No, Element 115's been steadily increasing its hold on the people, and we're running out of supplies. We don't have enough time to plant crops, harvest them, then have enough ammo to slaughter them all." Andrew replied, taking a sip of water. "Hey, I'll trade you that for this," Dempsey said, holding out a blue drink. Andrew fell for it. Dempsey got the water, and Andrew got the blue liquid. He took one sip, and nearly gagged. "That tastes terrible! What's in this stuff?!" My cousin exclaimed. "Fermented Herring, dipped in Cat piss." Dempsey replied, then chugged the water. He looked around, and said, "There has to be Perk-a-colas around here somewhere. I spotted a vending machine, that said "Juggernog" on it. "Like that?" I asked. He nodded his head, and said, "You drink that, and you'll become more resilient to damage." I walked over to it, and it took a dime. "I think i've gotta dime…" I muttered, then Dempsey just came over, and kicked it. "Might not be cold, but it does the same thing, either way." I took a swig, and the taste wasn't too bad. I was about to drink the whole thing, but Dempsey stopped me. "Don't wanna do that, boy. You drink the whole thing; you might go onto a coma." I handed the bottle to him, and he said, "Anyone need a sip of Jug?" Mitsu took the bottle, and took a sip of Jug, then of the blue liquid, which they called quick revive. "Those two don't go well together… Sushi mixed with the wrong type of marinade…" He said in disgust. Andrew took a sip of Jug, and Mitsu handed me quick revive. I tentatively took a sip, and shook my head out of the reflex of disgust. "Damn, that's the worst tasting fish i've drank!" Everyone nodded. Nikolai asked, "What's status of outside world? Will we get to kill more hell-pigs?" I nodded. Then they began telling us their stories, like Dempsey's time in the Marines, Richtofen's time working with Maxis, Nikolai's time in the Red Army, and Takeo's service to Emperor Bonsai. Their stories intrigued us. It was about time to get back to our base, when I popped the question, "You guys wanna stick with us? I mean, you could give us tips and advice for slaughtering those undead freak-bags," Dempsey looked over at his team, and the seemed to have a mental discussion. Finally, he looked back at us and said, "Sure, why not, it'll give us something to look after," We were about to leave, when the power turned off, and we got locked in. We heard the screams of the undead, and we heard windows getting destroyed. "Buckle up, kiddies, we're going for a ride!" Nikolai exclaimed, and hefted up his PPSh. I gave a smirk, and crouched. Mitsu held his M60 in such a fashion, that he almost looked like Rambo. Almost. Andrew steadied his M4, and clicked the safety to 3-round burst. Dempsey gritted his teeth, and Takeo unsheathed his sword. Richtofen did what he usually did, and laughed insanely. "Ze voices! Zey SCREAM!" he yelled out of hysteria. "Hey, doc, shut up and kill them already!" Dempsey yelled, as he skulled a gutter-slug. I pulled out my 1911, and rushed a group of them. I led them into a line, then fired. "1-2-3-4-5, I can't be stopped!" I gloated. Almost immediately, another worm-train came from behind and scared the living shit outta me. Thanks to Mitsu, I can say that I'll live to fight another day. "I'm out, reloading!" Andrew called. "WOO HOO!" Dempsey cheered. They were falling faster than I could count. When they stopped coming, I relaxed a little; "Ok, now I think we can get going," I mumbled, as I picked up my PPSh. Nikolai tossed a mag over to me, and said, "Here, comrade, have a spare." I shook it, and lo and behold it had ammo. I slid the mag into place, and cocked my weapon. "Thanks, Nikolai," I said, and went over to help Mitsu and Andrew get the door open. As we forced the door open, Dempsey and Nikolai started talking, "I don't know about 'em, Nik, they're just kids. It's a shame they had to be thrown into this mess." Nikolai gave a nod. "I agree, Dempsey, It is truly a shame that they couldn't continue to be teenagers." Takeo spoke up, "They are great warriors, and give us much respect." Richtofen was resting, and didn't pay us no mind.

After about five minutes of trying to get the door open, I looked back, and said, "Any of you want to give us a hand?" Nikolai started clapping. I sighed in exasperation, then said, "Stand back, i'm gonna blow this thing wide open. Richtofen went ten feet in the air yelling, "NO! You'll kill us all! All of you, help zem!" Dempsey and Takeo came over and helped us. Nikolai went on whining and complaining. We finally go theta door open, when another wave of freak-sores showed up. "Mitsu, lay down covering fire! Andrew, cover him!" I ordered, then turned to the adults. "What do we do now?" I asked, with worry written all over my features. They stood there, looking at each other, when Nikolai said, "There are too many…RUN!" he was about to run, when he asked, "Which to the exit?" I pointed in the direction of the wave. "Well, looks like it's gonna be another 'Dempsey' day!" Dempsey roared, then opened fired. Nikolai and Takeo joined in a few seconds later. The wave had thinned out just enough for someone to get through and lead them away from the rest of them. I ran like a shot from a gun, past the horde, and led them away. "I'll lead them off, you guys get outta here!" Dempsey was stunned. "KID!" He yelled after me, but it was to late. I was already leading them off, and Mitsu took this opportunity that I had given them. "We have to go - NOW!" Mitsu commanded. "We can't leave my cousin!" Andrew screeched, going head to head with the Japanese-American. "No man left behind!" Dempsey said. He was about to go after me, when Nikolai spoke up, "Dempsey, he's giving us a chance to escape. Remember when you had the train behind you, and I led them away? I gave you a chance to escape to get ammo and get back."

They pulled a vote, who would stay and help me, and who would escape. They were about to vote, when I came running from the direction I had ran. "Motherfuckers, we gotta move!" I ran past them and headed for the door. They looked for what was behind me, and they saw a bigger train then what had been. "Oh…shit…" Dempsey muttered as he started to walk backwards. He turned tail immediately, and nearly ran faster than me. The rest of them did the same, and followed us to the exit. We busted out into a storm. Lightning flashed and the thunder crashed. I pointed over to a large Humvee, and yelled over the storm, "We can take that!" We hopped in, and thankfully, the keys were in the ignition.

* * *

**_Dono kurai tōku made kita- Japanese for "How far have you come?"_**

**___Hijō ni. Demo, watashi wa hitotsu no gimon o motte iru: Watashitachiha, sensōnikatsumashita ka?- Japanese for "Very. I have one question though: Did we win the war?"_**


End file.
